1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of spectacles comprising a spectacle frame and side-pieces laterally articulated to the frame.
2. Background Art
Spectacles usually have the function of correcting defective vision or protecting from the sunlight; on the other hand, the esthetic design of spectacles highly contributes to the appearance of the wearer. Correspondingly, spectacles have developed of late that tend to emphasize fashion aspects, thus turning into substantially stylistic means for the expression of a certain personality or a fashion trend. However, the range of stylistic possibilities is usually restricted to the design of the spectacles themselves.